


Sierra Leone

by Loptyrs



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, and his intern is flirty, eventual romance i guess, i have no idea where im going with this, i might revisit it, slowburn-ish, who knows - Freeform, zen screams
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 07:19:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12249603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loptyrs/pseuds/Loptyrs
Summary: Soon-Ja Ryu has been an intern at C&R for six months, and now Mr. Jumin Han is impervious to her charms. She has tested him for so long and now he can't bear to keep himself away now. So he makes her an offer she can't refuse.





	Sierra Leone

**Author's Note:**

> This has taken me so long to write. Thank you Emma for editing.  
> Soon-Ja belongs to Mothalline and I.

Ryu Soon-Ja was just ambitious as her brother. Any task set before her was a challenge that was just begging to be conquered by her. She took any stressful situation and made it beneficial to her and would emerge victorious.  Her determination spoke volumes. She was the one who took any impossible problem and made it work. She tackled anything with a grin and a plan. 

 

When Han Jumin took her on as an intern, he bit off more than he could chew. Coy smiles being shot at his way were originally ignored. Tight skirts that were considered almost  inappropriate not even given a second glance. But when Ryu Soon-Ja came to Mr. Han’s office with questions and completed reports done within a week of being assigned made him curious about her. How much could she possibly handle?

 

It had been nearly six  months since Ryu Soon-Ja came to work as an  intern at C&R. She had accomplished so much…  much more than any full time employee had finished in their time of being hired at such a prestigious company.    
He called her to his office on one July afternoon. She was in a yellow blouse that was loose and feminine, and a tight black pencil skirt that was flitting across the line of work appropriate and scanty, according to the strict dress code. Her sheer black tights clung her shapely thighs and her black pumps made her look even more appealing. She dressed for her job, as professionally as she possibly could. But the teasing nature of how her skirt hugged her hips nearly seemed borderline scandalous. Or at least, that was what Han Jumin thought. And yet, he wanted to feel her plushy flesh underneath his hands.

 

“You called me? Am I doing a good job, Mr. Han?” she asked. Mere question, save for the fact she was far from it. He knew the kinds of looks she shot at him when he wasn’t looking. There was no point in trying to ignore them. They were too tempting to resist.    
  


“You are doing a superb job, Miss Ryu. However, I called you here to ask you a question.” Professional enough. She was his intern and he was her mentor. Her guide. He shouldn’t be this attracted to an intern. There had been several in the past that had tried their absolute hardest to get on his good side but none had succeeded. Until now.    
  
“I was wondering if you could stay a bit late and show me the results of your progress this quarter.”   
  


Soon-Ja smiled coyly. Long black eyelashes fluttered like a butterfly’s wings. “But Mr. Han, I have a dinner with Hyun tonight. Thursday nights are my days with my brother. You are aware of this, correct?”    
He did know this. 

 

“Yes, I am aware of your ritual with your brother but this is urgent matters that need to be attended to immediately. I have not done your quarterly evaluations as of late.”   
Soon-Ja grinned like the cat who ate the canary. Dark brown eyes met with cold steel gray.    
  


“I suppose I will have to since it is so urgent to you, sir. I’m sure Hyun will understand.”

 

Her velvet voice caressed his ears. She was playing innocent. There was no way in hell this cunning girl was innocent by any means possible. The way she batted her eyelashes was, in no way were these simple blinks of her rich and dark eyes. The way she spoke sent shivers down his spine. Soon-Ja was like a cat on the prowl, and he was her prey. Oh, how mistaken he would prove her. He was not prey for her to seduce and play with. No… she was the one being hunted. 

 

“I appreciate your understanding, Miss Ryu. Please come to my office after five this afternoon. Preferably five thirty. I have a me--”

 

“Meeting with the Chairman at four thirty. Don't worry, I know your schedule by heart. You have either Jaehee or myself record them in your day planners,” Soon-Ja giggled. Her smile was infectious. Watching her smile gave him the same sensation when Elizabeth 3rd nuzzled her head under his palm and purred for him. 

 

Jumin nodded.

 

“I see. Regardless, please return here at five thirty,” Jumin said, clearing his throat. He had to shake this heavy and fuzzy feeling from him before he met with clients and ultimately, his father. 

 

As she left his office, Jumin watched her as she sauntered out, knowing she purposely moved her hips in a hypnotic manner. Jumin could have sworn she shot him a last sultry glance as she left him at a loss of professional words.

He felt heat rise in his cheeks and a dull ache rock his abdomen. He felt shame build a pit in his stomach as it became acquainted with lust. Ryu Soon-Ja was a twenty one year old girl who took up a job as an intern at C&R for business opportunities. She worked hard for him, for her brother, and herself, pushing to bring her university debate team to the top.

 

She was hardworking as she was deadly. A minx who knew her charms would deceive any weak minded man. But there was no conceivable way she would waste her precious time on a weak man. 

 

Jumin let out the exhale he wasn't aware he was holding in for so long. A shiver went down his spine as his mind raced with the thoughts of Soon-Ja bending to his will, those big brown eyes fluttering as she whispered his name in his ear.

 

_ No. You are her mentor. You are not to lust after your interns. She looks up to you as her supervisor.  _

 

The voice of his conscience rang true in his head, ridding him of his impure thoughts. Or at least, attempting to. 

Jumin sank back in his chair and wondered what type of wine Soon-Ja drank, if she did drink at all. Was she as sultry and full bodied as a merlot, or was she rich and smooth like a chilled, buttery chardonnay?

 

All these questions swam through the murky waters of his mind. He pondered until the shrill ring of his desk phone startled him, yanking from the comfort of his daydream’s maroon waters.

  
“Han speaking.”

 

“Mr. Han, you have your meeting with your father and the other investors soon,” Assistant Jaehee Kang said. “I would suggest you leave for to the restaurant soon to meet with them as they are on their way.”

 

“Thank you, Assistant Kang. I will call Driver Kim to take me to the restaurant in a short while. I appreciate your reminder.”   
He hung up the phone and sighed.

  
Jumin rubbed his temple in irritation. While he was obligated to meet with these men in order to further business relations with them, he had, by no means, a desire to engage in small talk with them. 

The restaurant would be the perfect atmosphere for menial talk. With a couple glasses of wine or the finest, aged scotch lying on the table, the men would joke about married life, or how their mistresses were becoming even greedier. This sort of talk made Jumin sick.    
What was the point of a marriage if one party was not going to be faithful? Marriage solidified a unity, be it for love or for business, yes. However, the values of lust and physical attractions mattered more to these men. Even the Chairman. 

 

Then his mind flashed to Ryu Soon-Ja. Was this fascination with her a primal lust that laid dormant in him, or was it a genuine attraction to her character?    
The thought would plague him until he saw her again.

  
The time on his phone read 4:12. Jumin let out another exhale. He had to head over to the restaurant soon.   
He dialed for his driver to call him to pick him up to get to his meeting. If there was one thing Han Jumin hated the most, it was being late. 

 

The drive to the meeting was long and tedious. Jumin flipped through photos of Elizabeth 3rd, admiring her beauty. He would soon be home to see her and give her all the attention she rightfully deserved. He had been returning home late far too many times. She wouldn’t have been fed since he left the office in the early afternoon to feed her. 

 

The chat was blowing up with talk of Areum and V going on their honeymoon. Areum had been posting pictures of Jihyun at the beach with a flower crown they had made for him. His smile was genuine and true… not like one he had seen since they were boys.    
Then he saw her name pop up on the screen. Soon-Ja. She sent a picture of herself with a gargantuan pile of completed paperwork and she posed, giving a little peace sign.   
  


Soon-Ja:   
Look who finished early~~~

707:

!!!! I-Impossible!

Jaehee Kang:

My goodness..! You have quite the stamina for an intern!

Jaehee Kang:   
Usually

Jaehee Kang:

interns seem to

Jaehee Kang:

collapse when given that much work. 

Jumin Han:

I believe she has the endurance and determination

Jumin Han:

To finish projects given to her in a timely manner.

 

Jumin input a pleased emoji Seven had programed in his phone to show her how proud he was.    
A small smile graced his face. 

ZEN:

I swear to god Trust Fund Kid…

ZEN: 

If you overwork my sister

Soon-Ja:

Don’t worry~ He isn’t overworking me

Soon-Ja:   
I just finished revising reports and I found a couple of mistakes 

Soon-Ja:

Now they’re error free!

 

She sent her own emoji of her cheering and looking victorious. It was cute. Endearing. His smile grew wider. 

Jumin Han:    
Well done, Miss Ryu. I am looking forward to seeing those reports when I return 

Jumin Han:

From my meeting. 

ZEN:   
Wait

ZEN: 

Isn’t she supposed to be heading home now???

Soon-Ja:

Oh! Hyun didn’t you check your texts?

Soon-Ja:   
I told you I was going to have a long night…

ZEN:

TRUST FUND KID

 

“Sir.” Driver Kim’s voice interrupted Zen’s screaming.  “We have arrived at the restaurant. Would you like me to wait here until you are finished?”

  
“Yes please. Hopefully, I will not be long, as I have a meeting with my intern back at the office,” he said. Jumin quickly shot a message back in the messenger.

 

Jumin Han:

I must go to a meeting. If you will excuse me.

ZEN:

I SWEAR TO GOD

ZEN:

IF YOU EVEN OVERWORK HER

Soon-Ja:

Be nice! Hope it goes well, Mr. Han. 

Jumin Han:

...Thank you Miss Ryu.

 

_ Jumin Han has left the chatroom.  _

 

Jumin pocketed his phone and let out a breath. This meeting would be brief. He would make as brief as it possibly could. The time on his phone read 4:29. Sixty one minutes and counting until he was back for her.    
Her… 

Her face was back in his head, smiling teasingly at him, red lips turned up at the corners, flashing pearly white teeth at him. Jumin felt daggers dig back in him again. He grimaced.    
This was going to distract him during this meeting. He was thankful for his immense self control. It would be his only saving grace.

* * *

The meeting could have not dragged on any longer. Some of the investors were borderline tipsy by the time Jumin had his second glass of pinot noir. His irritation peaked once his father mentioned the new interns at the office. 

He had joked about how one was cute enough to be his next partner if she would let him near her at all.    
The investors roared with laughter while Jumin took a sip of his wine and a bite of his food. He did not find any of this amusing. A dark feeling filled the pit of his stomach. He could picture his father ogling at Soon-Ja like she was game and she was his next conquest. 

He could feel his grip tighten on the stem of the wine glass. Any tighter, his hand would have snapped it, splintering the glass all over the table, embedding shards in his hand.    
Jumin held his tongue. Any false misstep, any poor word choice, would lead to a catastrophe. 

 

Crisis was averted once the meeting was over and the men all head their separate ways.    
Chairman Han stopped his son short before he got into his car.    
“Are you heading home, Jumin?”

 

He shook his head. “I have more work at the office to take care of and I am running late, Father.” He tried his best to be respectful but curt as well. 

Jumin’s father’s smile dissipated into a frown.

 

“Please do not overwork yourself, son. I worry about you.”

 

Jumin thanked his father for his kind words as he climbed back into the car with his driver.    
Driver Kim put the car in drive and made his way back to the C&R building. The digital clock on the dashboard read 5:26.    
Jumin was displeased. He was going to be late to the appointment he made with Soon-Ja. Pulling out his phone, a plethora of notification messages flooded his screen, obscuring the lock screen picture of Elizabeth 3rd that Jihyun took of her.    
Many of them were from Zen, threatening him if he worked his sister too hard, he wouldn’t see the light of day. One or two were from Jaehee, asking how the meeting went. But the message he was searching for was from her. Soon-Ja. 

Only one had popped into his inbox.

 

Soon-Ja Ryu:

Hello Mr. Han. I hope your meeting with the Chairman and the investors went well.    
Please text me when you are on your way back. Drive safely. 

 

Jumin felt his heart skip. They were professional words but he could sense the feeling she put behind them. As she was seductive, she was kind. She was soft and gentle with him, her words wrapping around him like the finest wool blanket. He couldn’t wait to see her again. 

 

Jumin Han: 

Thank you for your concern, Miss Ryu. Unfortunately, I am running behind.

I will arrive a couple of minutes late. Please forgive my tardiness. 

Soon-Ja Ryu:

Oh, please don’t worry Mr. Han. It’s alright. Your meeting is very important. Please don’t stress.

I’ll wait until you are here.

Jumin felt his heart skip again. She was being professional with him but her sense of understanding was reassuring for him. His anxiety was dulling down. Of course, he would not be there at their agreed time but she was understanding of his circumstances. He would soon see her smiling face again.  He would soon see her large, doe like brown eyes framed by thick lashes. Jumin would finally watch her from across his desk as she would tuck a lock of hair behind her ear.    
He wondered what kind of shampoo she used. Soon-Ja was never close enough for him to catch a sample of her. 

 

She was the wind, breezy and cool. One moment she was there, filling him with life. But as soon as she was there, Soon-Ja had left, going home, filling other’s life with the same feeling.    
It was selfish of him to think he would be able to contain the wind. It was selfish to even consider keeping her near. 

 

_ She is your intern. You are her mentor. Her supervisor. You should not lust after her, no matter how much you want her.  _

 

His conscience kept him on a short leash. He wanted to feel her and learn her hopes and dreams. There was so much he didn’t know about her. She left so much open to the imagination, and all he could think about was what she liked and disliked. 

 

The clock read 5:47. Seventeen minutes late. Unacceptable.    
Once the car stopped in the garage at C&R, Jumin nearly bolted. He said a hurried thank you to his driver as he made a beeline for the elevator.    
After pressing the cool button to the floor he was needed at, Jumin texted her. 

 

Jumin Han:

I am in the elevator. I will be in my office shortly. You may go in to wait for me.

* * *

Soon-Ja was sitting in the leather chair across his own with her legs crossed. The sun was still burning brightly, illuminating her soft features. The light was washing in from the large windows behind him. She was drumming her perfectly manicured nails on her knee. The folders full of that quarter’s reports sat in front of him, crisp and organized. Not a mistake could be found in the data or in her writing. There wasn’t even a trace of whiteout, blocking out the mistakes that could be easily be made with a pen. 

It was immaculate. 

 

“Well done, Miss Ryu. I can say with confidence that you are one of the most gifted interns C&R has seen in quite some time.”

 

A soft blush dusted her cheeks when she heard his praise. Her hands laid over each other in her lap.    
  
“Thank you, Mr. Han. I appreciate your words of praise. They mean a lot coming directly from you,” she said. Her smile made his heart soar once again.    
Those impure thoughts slithered in the back of his head. Jumin desperately wanted to know more about her. He needed to, like his life depended on it. 

 

Jumin moved the folders over to the side of the desk that had the completed paper reports and leaned back in his large chair.    
A look of slight mischievousness befell his handsome face.    
“Miss Ryu I have a proposition for you.”

 

The coy smirk returned to Soon-Ja’s face. She adjusted herself in the chair and she bat her eyelashes at him.    
“Do tell, sir.”

 

“I was curious on your thoughts on dining with me this evening.”    
Her poker face was shattered. He called her bluff. The look on her face said everything. Shock was evident on her widened eyes. She couldn’t meet his intimidating gaze. Her eyes broke contact by looking back at her hands. Her flushed skin looked absolutely delectable, like a ripe summer peach. The light illuminated her brown eyes and gold flecks in them sparkled.    
Jumin was now the cat who ate the singing canary. He grinned wolfishly. 

“Is something the matter, Miss Ryu?”

 

She swallowed the lump in her throat before looking him back in his metallic grey eyes.    
“I’m surprised with you, Mr. Han, asking your intern to dinner.”    
  


Two could play this game.    
  
“I am not asking you as my intern. I am asking you to have a dinner with me back in my penthouse. I am curious about you,” he said cooly. “You are a gifted girl, Miss Ryu. You are very bright and you fascinate me. Allow me to treat you to some dinner and a glass of wine as I learn more about you.”

 

Jumin adjusted his dark blue tie. He remained steadfast. 

Time passed by slowly. The sun was setting before them. The seconds ticked away. 

 

His heart was pounding, yet he remained cool and calculated. He folded his hands on his lap as his eyes were trained on her. Anticipation was building in him while she awaited her answer. 

 

And after what felt like eons of waiting, she spoke. 

“What would we eat then, Mr. Han?”  
  



End file.
